Chaleur Inoubliable
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Perdue dans le désert et les bourrasques des émotions, Xena, Impératrice de Rome à un seul objectif en tête, et ce n'est pas celui qu'elle s'attendait. [UA]


**PDV Xena.**

Je tirais abruptement en arrière les rennes de ma monture afin de le faire stopper sa course effrénée, je remettais ma chevelure tressée en une longue natte à sa place, derrière ce léger heaume, et couvrant la moitié de mon visage, il avait été spécialement fait pour moi. J'observais de loin ce palais solitaire envahi par l'aridité du sable désertique, cette chaleur étouffante qui me donna continuellement la nausée. Je poussais ma longue cape en arrière. J'aurai dû porter des vêtements moins couvrants que cette armure romaine, mais j'aurai été continuellement sous la menace de projectiles en tout genre. Je n'étais pas spécialement appréciée en tant qu'épouse de Jules César, la catin de Rome comme mes détracteurs me nommaient communément.

Je savais que c'était mon époux qui avait cet effet peu positif et donc j'acquérais les faveurs aussi, empereur de Rome, conquérant progressif du monde, il n'avait donc pas que des alliées dans son entourage. Sa grande position et puissance créait de l'envie et de la jalousie. Sa richesse ainsi que son empire ne faisaient que croître de jour en jour, Thrace, la Perse, actuellement, l'Égypte, tout était en chemin et j'étais son glaive à sa soif de conquête. J'étais également son trophée, je le savais et je l'avais acceptée sans broncher jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'avais un peuple qui m'adulait, des soldats qui me respectaient et qui donneraient leur vie pour la mienne, mon mari était gentil et tendre envers moi… mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose… je ne pouvais l'exprimer par des mots, je n'étais pas du tout loquace, je refoulais toutes les émotions et je les expier lors de bataille. Mes armes s'exprimaient mieux que mes mots. Est-ce que j'avais cela dans le sang ? Tuer, massacrer, les batailles étaient mon lot du quotidien. Je ne me voyais pas être femme au foyer à m'occuper d'enfants et des besoins de mon mari. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas avoir les enfants de César… je ne voulais pas être à jamais sous son joug.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison de son intérêt du grand Jules César en ma personne en tant que femme. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui sur ce bas monde, noble, princesse et cependant il m'avait choisi, une simple paysanne qui avait une certaine dextérité, un caractère bien trempé.

J'avais rencontré cet homme, il y a une quinzaine d'années, mon village s'était fait attaquer par Cortèse, un chef de guerre minable et sans valeur. Il avait mis à feu et à sang mon village, toute ma famille a succombé à sa folie meurtrière, j'avais été partie à l'extérieur du village pour m'entrainer à l'épée et j'avais senti de loin de la fumée. Je fus inquiété et j'avais couru, sentant un danger. Et j'avais assisté avec effroi à ce spectacle de désolation… D'immenses flammes ravageuses et vives, des cris d'agonies jusqu'à l'expiation du dernier soupir, des corps grignotaient par les marques assassines d'épées. J'avais tenté de riposter, seule contre une armée et j'avais décimé une bonne partie des soldats, mais ils furent trop nombreux et je fus si insouciante et téméraire.

« Impératrice, des hommes viennent en notre rencontre. » Remarqua mon fidèle et loyal chef de guerre Perdicas, je sortis de mes réminiscences pour inspecter ses dires et je vis un comité d'accueil nous rejoindre, mes hommes étaient prêts à dégainer au grand jour leurs armes en cas de menace, je levais la main pour les calmer dans leurs ardeurs.

« Merci. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous servir Votre Altesse. »

Perdicas venait d'un village perdu, du nom de Pédaioa ? Potédaia ? Je n'en avais plus exactement la reconnexion, mais de nouveau, les affres de la guerre avaient semé de nombreux orphelins et continuait d'en faire, c'était aussi pour cette raison que je restais encore aux côtés de mon époux, je ne voulais plus que des innocents vivent le même calvaire que le mien. L'homme était fiancé à une jeune paysanne, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'officier leur union, qu'il avait ensuite tout perdu. Et il avait rejoint ma troupe quelque temps plus tard, il était trop gentil, mais je pouvais lui faire confiance, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident dans ma position.

Des soldats habillaient de longs vêtements blancs en coton, abritant partiellement leur visage virent nous rejoindre.

« Xena, la conquérante de nations ? »

« En autre. » Répondis-je en me dévoilant de mon masque.

« Guarkam nous a demandé de vous escorter en son palais. Aussi, il serait préférable de nous remettre vous armes. » Mes hommes les dégainèrent tous en synchronisation. J'arquais un sourcil lorsque nos bienveillants hôtes nous concordèrent avec la même ardeur que la nôtre.

« Tout doux, les amis, je peux vous appeler ainsi ? Car il serait préférable de ne pas être nos ennemis. Nous sommes les invités d'honneur de votre maître, ce serait bien de nous le montrer avec tact et douceur. Ce serait risqué pour nous d'être sans défense. De plus, si nous voulions vous attaquer, nous l'aurions depuis un bon moment. Peut-être que vous avez l'avantage du nombre, mais vous connaissez certainement ma réputation, je suis sans aucune pitié lorsqu'on me cherche. Est-ce ce que vous voulez voir pourquoi on me nommait auparavant la destructrice des nations ? » Je remarquais en souriant sournoisement. Je tapais du pied mon chakrham qui siffla dans les airs et je l'attrapais le balançais de l'avant. Toutes les épées de nous hôtes furent coupées en deux lors de la rotation, mon arme revenait en quelques secondes dans la main de son propriétaire légitime.

« Dois-je viser un peu plus bas ? Ce sera rapide et douloureux… si je ne fais pas très attention… » Avec mon pouce je tranchais invisiblement le long de mon cou. Je ricanais lorsque mes adversaires se mirent à blêmir. C'était si facile que ce n'était même pas amusant, parfois, de stupides ennemis tentèrent de s'opposer à moi… tenter était le terme adéquat…

« Nous allons vous accompagner vers notre maître. »

« Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord. » Je suivis le chef et inspectais les alentours, il n'avait rien, pas de ville, juste ce harem… Guarkam… il semblerait que mon mari n'apprécie pas ta présence… et je devrais donc te supprimer. Je souris à cette perceptive, personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait cet homme, et j'allais le débusquer dans sa propre tanière.


End file.
